Problem: ${\dfrac{5}{6} \div 3 =} $
Draw ${\dfrac{5}{6}}$. Divide ${\dfrac{5}{6}}$ into $3$ rows. Each of the ${3}$ rows is $\dfrac{5}{18}$ of the whole. We can also use the image to see that ${\dfrac{5}{6}} \div 3$ is the same as $\dfrac{1}{3} \text{ of }{ \dfrac{5}{6}}$. $\dfrac{1}{3} \text{ of } {\dfrac{5}{6}} = \dfrac{1}{3} \times {\dfrac{5}{6}}$ $\dfrac{1}{3} \times {\dfrac{5}{6}}=$ $\dfrac{1\times{5}}{3\times6}=\dfrac{5}{18}$ $\dfrac{5}{6} \div 3 = \dfrac{5}{18}$